The Will of Cynder
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: What would happen if Spyro lost to Cynder in Convexity? Would he die? Would Malefor have won easier? Would Cynder stay evil? Well, I came-up with a story of what I think would happen! Also I just couldn't decide on the genres...I JUST COULDN'T DECIDE!
1. Defeat

**Well, I was thinking…_What would happen if Cynder defeated Spyro in convexity?_, and I realized, _HOLY SHIT! THAT WOULD BE A GREAT STORY!_, So I decided to write this. Ok, I've done stories before, for like school and stuff, but this, THIS, is new, so if I do bad, just tell me what I did wrong. Oh, and if you try to put me down,it won't work because I AM UNFAZED BY INSULTS!!! Oh and don't worry, Spyro doesn't die.**

ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN IN THE SPYRO UNIVERSE, NOR DO I CLAIM OWNERSHIP.

The Will of Cynder

Chapter 1:Defeat

* * *

"Foolish dragon! I told you that you can't defeat me!"

Spyro was exhausted. He could barely even stand, and his whole body was burning in extream pain from his fight with Cynder, yet she (just to clarify, she is still evil and is in her "adult form" or whatever you want to call it...) was perfecty fine. His head was pounding with an intense pain and his vision was becoming fuzzy. The portal to the Dark master's prison was beginning to pulsate as a gust of wind began pulling him torward the portal, but his body just would not respond anymore.

_It's over, I lost..._ Spyro let himself fall into the pull of the portal, which surprised Cynder.

_What!? He's just giving-up! _

Spyro was now laying on the ground, no longer conceouse, and he was slowly being pulled torward the portal

"Spyro!" yelled Sparx, who was hiding behind a small rock with a worried expression on his face.

Cynder truned to leave, but something stopped her, something in the back of her mind told her that she couldn't just _leave_ Spyro here, she didn't understand it, but she _had_ to do _something._

_I can't believe I'm about to do this! But, something's telling me that I should..._ Cynder thought to herself as she walked over to Spyro. She bent her head down to him, but quickly pulled it away when a bright yellow light flew into her face and yelled,

"Stay away from my brother or I'll...uh,...I'll..." Sparx trailed-off his sentance as Cynder starred at him with a hungry look.

"You'll _what?"_ asked Cynder mockingly.

"Or...I'll...do THIS!"

Sparx flew right up in Cynder's face and made himself glow as bright as he could, momentarily blinding her, causing her to stumble backwards, then flew down to Spyro's slowly moving body and started slapping his face,

"C'mon bro! Wake-up! We gatta' go!"

But it was done in vain, Spyro didn't budge at all. Suddenly, everything around Sparx went black and he felt something wet and stickyish cover him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" vame the muffled voice of Sparx from Cynder's closed maw.

"SHUT-UP!" yelled Cynder through a closed mouth, "I'm trying to help!"

"Yeah! Right! And I'm a beetle!" replied Sparx.

"Don't make me start chewing!" yelled Cynder, which shut-up Sparx instantly.

Cynder then took one of her paws and grsped the center of Spyro's body and started flapping her wings to lift her off the ground. After she was about 10 feet off the ground, she angled herself torward a shrinking portal in the distance, with a strong gust of wind pulling her torward the portal leading to Malefor's prison making her flight difficult. Also, Sparx moving around in her mouth and carrying Spyro wasn't making things any easier. Eventually she was able to exit the portal and return back to the Dragon Realms and out of Convexity, the portal closing right behind her.

She landed at the mouth of a large cave then walked inside, placing the sleeping Spyro on the floor and opening her, mouth to let Sparx out. After Sparx failed at flying and crashed to the ground because of the dragon spit, Cynder fell onto her back and began panting heavily from the hard flight.

"Why did you save us?" asked Sparx in a questioning voice while shaking himself to get the spit off.

"I-I don't know...," started Cynder drearily, then getting seriouse all-of-a-sudden, "but I could change my mind at a moments notice, so don't do anything annoying!" replied Cynder between each pant.

Sparx, who would usually make an annoying retort, took the advice and flew over to his sleeping brother (with most of the spit off of him) and qickly fell asleep.

_Why _did_ I save him?_ Cynder thought to herself,_ I mean, he's my enemy, and if Gual, Master, or anyone found-out what I did, I could get in a HUGE mess...but...,_ Cynder looked over to Spyro, a questioning expression on her face,_ something, I don't know what, but SOMETHING, told me that I had to save him..._

After thinking about what she should do with Spyro, she came-up with the best decision and fell asleep, enjoying the few hours of comfort brfore returning to the Fortress in the morning.

* * *

**Well, it's all I have for now, so if want me to continue, PLEASE SAY SO! Also, sorry for the shortness (not a word right?), but it was only the first chapter and it was kind've like a "test," if you will. So, again, PLEASE review...OR ELSE!!!**

**The one that's silently watching,**

**Cyrus Black, Assassin of Shadow**


	2. Recollection

**After receiving MANY compliments, agreements, and yeses to continue, I started thinking of then next chapter and the storyline. I came-up with this chapter while thinking of what Cynder's life might have been like as Malefor's servant and general, and basically…I don't think it was that good…well, here's chapter 2, I hope you N-joy it! (Also, check-out my other story, "Saviour of Shadows," if you haven't already, just click the link to my profile at the top-left corner, then go to the bottom of the page to find it. It's A LOT quicker than searching it in the search box!)**

Chapter 2: Recollection

* * *

Spyro suddenly woke-up to the sound of thunder. He could also hear the sound of rain and strong winds. He couldn;t see where he was because everything was pitch black. The ground felt cold and rough. Suddenly there was a flash, followed by a loud *BOOM*. Spyro could now see he was in a cave.

"How am I still alive..." Spyro asked himself, "and how did I get here?"

"Hmph. I was beginning to think you were dead." said a familiar voice from what seemed like the mouth of the cave.

There was another flash of lightning and another boom, giving Spyro a glimps of Cynder, standing with her back to him, starring at the raging storm outside.

"Why...how...am I still alive?" asked Spyro, suspiciousely

"You seriousely can't figure it out?" said Cynder, amused.

"Did _you_ save me?" asked Spyro

"Yep." replied Cynder, her back still to Spyro.

"Why?"

"The funny part is," laughed Cynder, "I really don't know..."

"Well _that's_ a good reason..." Said Spyro sarcasticly.

"You really aren't in the position to make jokes, you know."

"True." said Spyro, noticing that when he tried to move, his body burned in pain.

Another flash of lighning and boom.

"So," began Spyro, "why are you looking at the rain?"

"It's exactly the rain I'm interested in...it's the lighning."

Cynder was still starring at the storm.

"Why?" asked Spyro, again.

After a moment of thought, Cynder said, "You're lucky I'm telling you this. Just make sure you NEVER tell anyone my little 'secret,' or esle."

"Cross mt heart, hope to..." Cynder looked at Spyro in an annoyed expression, "...nevermind..."

"Well, sometimes, the apes at the the prisons and towers I'm stationed at like to beat me to near death..."

"WHAT!" yelled an appaled Spyro, "That's horrble!"

"Let me finish!" snapped Cynder, without turning around.

"Sorry..." mumbled Spyro.

"As I was saying...one day, I was stationed at one of the prisons, and I started walking inside to get-out of the rain. When I opened the door, there was a group of apes, waiting for me. The attacked me, severly injuring me..."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Uuuuuuungh..."_

_Cynder was on her back in the mud with rain coming-down upon her bloodied, beaten, and broken body. She is much smaller that she is now, she's about the same size as Spyro. One of her legs is broken, her right wing looks like cheese, and her left has a large gash in it, along with the multiple bruses and gashes on the rest of her body. The apes are wooting and laughing along with the leader of the group, a slightly larger ape, whose laugh is a little lower in comparison. The larger ape walked over to her and flipped her over onto her back. Four of the apes walked over to her as she was flipped. Two of them pinner her arms, while the other two sat on her wings, cousing her to open her mouth to scream, but, the larger ape shoved her head into the mud, cutting-off the scream. Since her mouth was open, she swallowed some mud, as well as mud going into her nose and eyes. She gagged as the mud slid down her throat. After nearly going unconceouse from the lack of air, the narger ape lifter her out of the mud, but she pretended to be asleep so they would leave her alone, but one of the apes decided to see what she tasted like and bit her wing, causing her to scream in pain. The larger ape then grunted, telling the smaller ones to get-off. After they did, he lifter Cynder so she was eye-to-eye with him. Cynder was galring at the lerge ape in hate. The ape merely laughed. The ape then brought it's head back, then flung it forward in a head-but with Cynder. Bad idea. Cynder recently began growing horns, so the ape rcieved a VERY bad head ache and dropped Cynder back into the mud, howling in pain. _

_Cynder tried crawling away, but only managed a few inches before having a large, painful, foot come-down upon her back. Cynder was pretty sure that, because of the pain and the snapping noise, her spine was broken. She was then flipped over onto her back, screaming in pain. The large, pissed, ape raised his sword, obviousely intending to kill Cynder. The was nothing she could do. She just waited as the rain continued to fall on her body and the large ape gave an evil smile. Suddenly, a bolt of white-lighning jolted down from the clouds and hit the apes raised sword, electricuting the ape. Then, miraculosely, branches of lighning shot-out from the ape and hit the rest of the apes, killing all of then instantly. The only thing left of each ape was a smoldering pile of ash. Even though Cynder wasn't going to be killed by the ape, she was sure she would still die since she couldn't move and she was severly injured._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

_

* * *

_

_"_What happened? How did you live?" asked Spyro, feeling sorry for Cynder.

"Well, after that I lost conceouseness. I later woke-up in this cave, perfectly fine. No injuries at all." replied Cynder.

"Wow, I wonder how that happened..."

"Me too..." Cynder said drearily.

There was a few moments of silence (besides the wind, rain, and thunder), but then Spyro asked,

"Why do let yourself be treated like dir..."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Cynder, finally turning around, but she had a angered expression, and she was slowly advancing on Spyro menicingly.

"I just don't get wh..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" screamed Cynder again, "How dare you insult me when I just saved your life!"

"I'm not insulting you...and I didn't ask you to save me..." Spyro said quietly.

"No, but someone else did..." mumbled Cynder under her breath as she calmed down and stopped moving.

"What?" asked Spyro.

"Just, leave me alone..." Cynder said quetly as she layed down a few feet away from Spyro.

"Fine..." Spyro mumbled as he layed his head down and quickly fell asleep.

Cynder, on the other hand, didn't fall asleep so quickly, she was thinking about the part of the story that she _didn't_ tell Spyro.

* * *

_FLASHBACK (again)_

_As Cynder lay in the mud, loosing conceouseness, she thought she could hear a kind, beautiful voice talking to her,_

_'One day, young one, you will meet a dragon, a special dragon. You will protect him, and in return, he will save you from the darkness...'_

_

* * *

_

**So, here's chapter 2...and I still have no idea where this is going really...but I'm getting the basic storyline in my mind. I wanted to post this chapter just to show you that I AM working on this and not just SoS, so, keep an eye-out for the next chapter (s) in this, and SoS. I'll be writing and thinking, so you keep writing and reading! Oh, and I'll be trying to post a chapter for this every Wednsday or thursday. Along with new chaps for SoS every monday or Sunday, but, like Ive said before, I am VERY impatiant! ;) **

**The one that is technically a ninja,**

**Cyrus Black, Assassin of Shadows**

**Oh and P.S. I would love ideas about what to do in upcoming chapters! I'm kind've having writer's block because of my busy schedual lately...(SO MANY PROJECTS, TOO MUCH WORK, NOT ENOUGH TIME!!!!!!! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!!!!!!!!!). So please, recomend stuff you want to see, and if I think it's a good idea, I'll probably use it. In return I'll give you a secret about my planned sequal to SoS *cough* stroyline *cough* huh...what...who...?**


	3. Vacation?

**Well,here's Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy this one. Cynder gets even more confuzed, so much so that she does something that used to be "unthinkable" to her…but not so much anymore…Oh and I got some pretty good ideas from some people, one of them I had to read about 5 times before I understood it…then 5 more before I realized how good of an Idea it was! But, to those that replied, thank you VERY MUCH! Enjoy…**

ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN SPYRO THE DRAGON OR ANYONE ELSE IN THE SPYRO UNIVERSE!!! THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS THIS STORY ITSELF! THANK YOU.

Chapter 3: Vacation…?

* * *

"So...what now?" asked Spyro, giving Cynder a hopeful look.

Cynder was streatching her muscles and wings after waking-up a few minutes ago. Spyro still couldn't move without feeling immense pain. The rain from last night had given the air a "fresh" smell, which would usually brighten-up Spyro. Not this time. He hoped that Cynder would finally realize that she didn't have to serve Malefor, Gual, or anyone, and that she would return to the temple with them.

"Well...I _was_ going to keep you as a "secret pet" at my the fort, but I changed my mind about doing that." Cynder said, finishing her streatches, "So now, I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"You could take us back to the temple!" Sparx yelled as he flew up into Cynder's face.

Cynder glared at him and said angrily, "Don't make me eat you."

Sparx, nearly dropping from fear, took the hint and dashed over to Spyro, leaving behind a small trial, like a comet. Spyro shook his head, knowing that Sparx just made their situation worse.

"She could even stay at the temple, with a little persuasion with the guardians atleast..." Spyro muttered under his breath.

"No, actually I couldn't," Cynder said as she walked to the mouth of the cave, apparently hearing him, "even if I wanted to."

"Huh...? Why not?" asked Spyro, confuzed"

_Mabey that means she actually does want to come to the temple._ Thought Spyro hopefuly.

"Because Master wouldn't allow it, and if I did something he doesn't like..." Cynder shudderd upon the thought.

_Wow, I still don't get why she puts-up with that life._ Thought Spyro.

"Then...make-up something. Tell him you're going on a vacation that you deserve for kill...um..._defeating_...me."

Cynder turned at looked at Spyro with an expression of confuzion, sadness, and thankfulness. Spyro looked into her eyes. Spyro noticed that they didn't seem like the eyes of a fully grown dragon. They showed Spyro emotions of fear, anger, anguish, pain, and so many more. Spyro suddenly found himself lost in her eyes and he couldn't look away. After a few seconds, Cynder began to blush, but was unseeable due to her black scales.

"Spyro. Stop starring at me like that, it's making me feel uncomfertable." Cynder said, breaking Spyro's trance.

Spyro looked away, blushing himself.

_That was wierd..._ thought Spyro to himself.

Cynder turned torward the moth of the cave again and crouched low to the ground to jump. After preparing, she launched herself off the ground with the strong muscles in her legs, sending her soaring over the forest with her wings spread and the wind rushing by her. After a few seconds of gliding, she pumped her wings, gaining speed and altitude. Spyro and Sparx watched as her form became smaller and smaller as the distance between them increased. Sparx flew in front of Spyro and began waving his arms wildly.

"C'mon man!" yelled Sarx frantically, "Now's are chance! We gatta go!"

"No." replied Spyro, "I still can't move. Besides, if we can get Cynder to join us, Malefor loses his general, and we get a powerful ally. That would greatly help in the fight against Malefor."

"Whatever..." Sparx said, drowsily.

"You know, you can leave whenever you want, Sparx."

"Yeah, but we're brothers...sort've, and I'll never leave you behind, no matter what." replied Spax as he rested on Spyro's head and fell asleep.

Spyro, on the other hand, stayed awake and awaited Cynder's return.

* * *

A lone cheetah was resting under the shade of a tree, his back against the trunk and an intricate bow next to him. The cheetah was a light orange-yellow and had black spots covering his fur. he was wearing a red hooded cloak, the hood over his head. The cheetah had been resting after following tips as to the whereabouts of his target. He was looking for a young purple dragon that had gone missing about a month ago. Aparrently, the guardians thought this dragon was very important due the reward of his safe return being onehundred thousand gems. This was an offer that the bounty hunter just could not refuse. He recieved a tip from a fairy that she saw a large black dragon, carrying something purple, fly into a nearby cave a day ago. The cheetah would have found the cave by now, but the storm that struck last night deterred him, and he had to find shelter.

The bounty hunter was awoken by the sound of large, powerful wing beats from above him. The cheeth opened his eyes and stood, walking out from under the tree. He looked up, rubbing his eyes drearily, and saw, to his joy, a large black dragon. At first he was excited, then he realized that the large dragon was Cynder, the all-too well-known Terror of the Skies, and the general to the Dark Master's army. The bounty hunter gave a sigh as he grabbed his bow and began to follow the black dragon.

"Things just got a _lot_ more complicated..."

* * *

"Master Gual! Master Gual!"

An ape messenger was runnong through the halls of Gual's large fortress to Gual's throne room. The ape burst throught the doors, panting heavily. Gual looked at him angrily, the green crystal that is in place of his right eye beginning to glow brightly.

"You have five seconds before I kill you where you stand to explain yourself." Gual said sternly.

"NO WAIT!" pleaded the small ape, "I have news of Cynder's return!"

At the messenger's words Gual nearly fell out of the throne. He had a surprised look on his face.

_She actually defeated him? But the Master said that she was destined to lose to him! How can this be?_

"Master, what would you like me to do?" the messenger said feebily.

Gual said nithing as he rose from the throne and ran out of the door to get to the roof where Cynder should be arriving.

_Something tells me that the Master won't like this..._ Gual thought to himself as he began walking up the steps to the roof grumbling to himself.

* * *

_Vacation...vacation! Vacation?_ Cynder thought to herself Spyro's words as she came upon the roof of Gual's fortress. The fortress was surrounded by large, gloomy concrete walls and on the corner where the walls intersected were large pillars with monuments of Gual on top of them.

_Egotistical fool..._ thought Cynder to herself.

On the inside of the fortress were many, smaller, walls that had passages leading through them and over them. There were many apes of many sizes walkng throughout the walls, smaller buildings, and walkways. As she neared the roof, she could clearly make-out the shape of Gual, surrounded by many large apes. Gaul had his staff with him. Cynder growleed angrily at the sight of the horrid staff. Gual had used the powers in the crystal at the top of the staff to punish Cynder whenever she did something even _slightly_ out of line. He would even use the staff on her just because he was in a bad mood and wanted to take his anger out on something.

_Why do I put-up with this?_ Cynder askde herself, _mabey Spyro _does_ have a point..._

Cynder finally arrived at the roof where Gual and his personal guards were waiting. She tilted her wings so that she would slow down and alighted on the roof in front of Gual. Cynder thought, for a moment, that she saw annoyance in Guals expression, but it quickly changed to admiration as Gual announced,

"Well done Cynder! You have succeeded in defeating the purple dragon I presume?"

"Yes, I have." Cynder said curtly.

"Well, I believe that you deserve some kind of reward...unless, you don't want one?"

"No, I would like a reward."

"Well, name something you would like and I'll do what I can...if I think it's reasonable."

Cynder stood, thinking about her choices.

_I could ask to be left alone...or I could ask to be treated like royalty by the apes...mabey I could ask to just leave period? No, he wouldn't allow that...what should I DO!_

Gual noticed a bit of frushtration in Cynder's expression.

"Is everything alright?" asked Gual, not sounding very concerned.

"Huh? Oh..yes, I'm just...thinking..." replied Cynder drearily.

Gual nodded his head in acknowledgement.

After about three more minutes of silence, Cynder finally stated her answer,

"I would like to...go...on a...vacation?" Cynder said, almost as a question.

"Are you asking me, or telling me?" Gual siad, confuzed.

"Yes, I would like to go on a vacation." Cynder stated, more sure of herself this time.

"Vacation? are you sure?" Gual asked, befuddled.

"Yes, I am." replied Cynder.

"If that is what you wish..." Gual sighed.

"Thank you."

With that, Cynder lifted herself off the ground with powerful strokes of her wings and angled herself away from the roof of the fortress, Gual watching her. As Cynder became a small dot on the horizon, Gual motioned to one of his guards.

"I want someone to keep an eye on her, in case she does something...unusual. But make sure that she doesn't find-out." Gual ordered.

"Yes, sir!" stated the ape before turing and running off into the fortress.

"There is something different about you, Cynder, but I can't place my finger on it..." Gual whispered to himself as he turned and walked into the fortress.

* * *

The cheeth had just broke from the treeline of the forest and stopped dead in his tracks. Ahead of him was the great fortress of Malefor's second in command: Gual. He knew this is the direction Cynder was going, and even though he needed the reward, he wasn't suicidal.

"Now what am I going to do?" the bounty hunter said to himself, groaning.

He was mumbling to himself when he heard wigbeats above his head again. He quickly looked-up to see Cynder flying back in the opposite direction she had been going earlier. He followed her with his eyes until she was obscured by the trees.

"What!? She's going BACK!" yelled the cheetah, annoyed.

It was tireing keeping-up with her, now he has to go back the way he came! He grumbled angrily as he began shuffling his way back into the forest, dragging the bow behind him.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 3! I know the story has't been exciting so far, but in the next chapter (or the one after), there should be more exciting moments if I stick to what I'm planning. Oh and, Slasher, thanks for the great idea! If you couldn't tell, I'm using it! I owe you one, so just asketh and thy shall receive...eth...that sounded odd...but you get the point. Once again, thanks for the ideas everyone that responded! Especially you Slasher! Chapter 4 is on the way, and chapter 6 for SoS is too.**

**Cyrus Black, Assassin of Shadows**

**P.S. Befuddled is my favorite word hehe XD**

**P.P. Is "Egotistical" a word?**


	4. Bounty Hunter

**"CYNDER! GOING ON VACATION!? WHAT THE HELL!!!" Yup, that's what some people said at the end of the last chapter, but, she's not REALLY going on vacation! She thinks that she should take Spyro up on his offer, yaknow…just to "check it out." But will she be accepted? Or will she be shunned? Or maybe she'll just go on a rampage! Or mabey…something unexpected…;)**

**Well, either way,enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Bounty Hunter

* * *

"WHAT!?"

Spyro and Sparx both had their jaws haging open and starring at Cynder in amazement.

"YOU-YOU-YOU'RE ACTUALLY COMING!?" Sparx yelled, waving his arms frantically.

"I just want to...well, you know...see for myself what you fight for." responded Cynder, quietly.

"Cy-Cynder! I actually can't believe it either!" exclaimed Spyro, who was now satnding up.

After Cynder had returned, she told Spyro and Sparx what she had told Gual, and also that she _would _come with Spyro back to the temple. Spyro had also recently had enough strength returned to walk and move around.

"If I do this, I have to warn you that if _anyone_and I mean anyone, so much as pionts a toothpick in my direction, I will place them in need of serious medical need." Cynder said, dead serious, "Understand?"

Spyro gulped and nodded his head, "U-understood." Then, changing the subject, "So, when do we leave?"

"Can you fly yet?" asked Cynder.

"Well, I think I can..." Spyro walked out of the cave then over to the ledge that was nearby. He flexed his wings a few times to see if they felt fine, then, feeling as though they were good enough, crouched low to the ground, and dove off the edge. He hovered for a moment before he started flapping his wings, "Hey! I can fly ag...AHHHH!" Spyro suddenly plummeted down over the edge.

"SPYRO!" cried Sparx as he flew over to the edge.

Cynder didn't say anything as she also ran to the edge and looked down to see if Spyro was flying. The tree tops were pretty far away, and the drop was far, so it could kill him if he hit the ground. Cynder began to get worried because Spyro could have fallen far enough already to be beneath the tree tops, and that's the most likely reason that she couldn't find him. If that was true, then it was too late for them to do anything.

Cynder had a worried expression on her face, _Spyro..._

Suddenly, Cynder felt something tap her shoulder. She looked over her right shoulder and saw Spyro standing there with a wide grin on his face.

"Aww, you were actually worried about me." Spyro said, making his grin wider.

Cynder facial expression changed from that of worry, to surprise, to confusion, to joy, then to anger, "You little whelp!" screamed Cynder, turning to Spyro menacingly, "You tricked me!"

Spyro's smile was instantly wiped off his face as he began backing away from Cynder, "Uh, it was just a joke. Calm down!"

Cynder advanced on Spyro menincingly as she flicked her wrist out, showing her sharp, deadly, claws, "Now you've _really _done it Spyro."

"C-Cynder, now d-don't do anyhting drastic!" Spyro stammered with rear as he backed all the way up to the end of the cave.

Cynder stopped directly in front of Spyro and placed one of her claws under Spyro's chin, then said, "Don't worry. I wouldn't do anything _drastic. _I'm just going to..." Spyro cringed and closed his eyes, "say GOT YOU!" Spyro opened his eyes and looked back at Cynder, who had a large grin on her face and was trying to hold back laughter. Spyro could barely old back the urge to laugh himself. Then, without warning, Cynder doubled over and broke-out laughing, causing Spyro to do the same. Spyro could even hear Sparx laughing from behind Cynder, "HA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!" laughed Cynder, who was rolling around on her back and holding her sides.

"Yeah, you got me..." chuckled Spyro, who was laying on hs back as well.

"Man! For an evil she-dragon you know haw to be funny!" chuckled Sparx as he flew over to the two, wiping a tear out of his eye.

"Uh, thanks...I think..." replied Cynder.

"See Cynder! You're not that bad. You have a scary sense of humor though." Spyro said as he finally stopped laughing.

"Alright, now then." Cynder said, regaining her composure, "Now that you can fly, we should go as soon as possible: right now."

"Alright." responded Spyro and Sparx simultaneously.

* * *

"So, Cynder. Why are we walking, again?"

The group were now walking east through the forest. Sparx was asleep on Spyro's head, and Spyro was beginning to become tired himself.

Cynder, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine, "Because I don't want to be spotted, not yet anyway."

"Well, can we atleast take a break? I'm tired." Spyro said with a yawn.

"You sound like some little hatchling." laughed Cynder, stopping under a rather large tree.

"Well, I'm not a fully grown dragon and I haven't been walking miles and miles for most of my life." retorted Spyro as he laid down.

"Well, then how old are you?" asked Cynder as she layed down and wraped her tail around herself.

"About eleven years old." responded Spyro with a yawn.

Cynder suddenly bolted upright, "What!? B-but so am I!...I think..."

Spyro didn't move at all for some reason. He was asleep already. _Spyro just _can't _be as old as I am. He's not even half my size! Not even close!_

Cynder shook her whole body and flexed her wings a few times, then started to lay back down, but, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her right wing. She barely made a noise though, hiding the pain, as she looked at her wing and saw it pinned to the tree by an arrow. The arrow was almost all the way inside of the tree and her wing, plus, there was a small hook on the end, preventing her from removing her wing from the arrow without having to take the arrow out of the tree as well. Cynder looked left and right trying to find the attacker. She couldn't find anything. Suddenly, without a sound, another arrow implanted itself in her right calf. Now this hurt too much, and Cynder screamed in pain, awakening Spyro.

"Huh, what happened?" Spyro looked aver to Cynder and saw her grimacing in pain while trying to remove the arrow from her calf, "Cynder!"

"Spyro! Run!" yelled Cynder. She was trying desperately to remove the arrow, which was hurting A LOT. Her hands were red with her own blood, and small crimson trails of blood were running down her side, _DAMNIT! How could I have let my guard down! _Spyro was still standing in the same spot, starring at Cynder with wide eyes, "What are you waiting for! Ru...AHGGG!" another arrow had implanted itself in Cynder's right side, "DAMNIT! SHOW YORSELF YOU COWARD! AND SPYRO! I SAID RUN!"

Spyro didn't know what to do, Cynder needed help, but whoever was attacking them could most likely kill him with ease. Spyro suddenly heard snoring right above his head, _Sparx! _Spyro grabbed Sparx off of his head and shook him awake, "Sparx! Listen carefully!"

"Huh? What is it? I'm tired." Sparx said, rubbing his eyes. Sparx looked around and saw Cynder with the arrows protruding from her body, "WHOA! What happened to her!?"

"Sparx! Listen! I want you to fly above us and look for the person attacking us! He probably has a bow! As soon as you see him, tell me where he is!"

"Gatcha!" replied Sparx, surprisingly willing to help, as he flew upward to the tree tops.

"Now I have to hope I don't get killed..." muttered Spyro to himself before running over to Cynder, "Cynder! Are you okay?"

"I thought I told you to run you idiot!" snapped Cynder, finally pulling the arrow out of her calf, "AHGG! FUCK!"

Spyro turned and spread his wings as wide as he could, then barred his teeth into a growl, "Now, whoever you are, tell me what you want!"

Spyro watched as a figure emerged from the brush wearing a red hooded cloak. The person had a pack of arrows on his back and he was carrying an intricate bow with an arrow knotched. It was pointed directly at Cynder's chest, "Actually, I want _you." _responded the person without lowering the arrow.

"What do you mean?" asked Spyro.

"The guardians have placed a reward on your safe return," replied the person, ", and I am NOT going to refuse an their offer, especially since they are offering a rather large sum of gems."

Spyro knew what he had to do, "If you promise not to hurt her, then I'll go with you."

"Do you know who she is!?" yelled the person, "She's Cynder! The Terror of the skies! Malefor's general! This is the perfect chance to deal a strong blow to Malefor's strength...and, earn a few gems at that."

"Plaese! Don't!" pleaded Spyro.

Cynder looked at Spyro, surprised, _Spyro..._

"Sorry, but, I gatta do this." The person pulled the arrow back further as he took careful aim at Cynder, and was about to fire the arrow, but a bright yellow glow suddenly flew into his face, momentarily blinding him, "AHGG!" The person fell to the side, firing the arrow. Luckily, he missed Cynder and the arrow flew off into the forest. As he hit the ground, disoriented, he dropped the bow. Before he had a chance to regain his senses, he felt something pounce on top of his chest. When he looked up, he was starring into the glare of dark purple eyes.

"You will NOT hurt her!" bellowed Spyro.

The hooded person attempted to remove Spyro from on top of him, but was met by a surprisingly loud, and ferocious, roar in his face.

"*ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!!!* DON'T MOVE!"

The person starred into the dark eyes of Spyro. They seemed to be endless pits of fury and hate_, What is possessing this dragon! It's as if Death itself has taken over his body_!

"Yo! Spyro! Calm down man!" Sparx flew up in between Spyro and the attacker, "Don't eat him or anything!"

Spyro's eyes flickered back to their normal color, and Spyro jumped off of the hooded person, ashamed, "What just happened?" Spyro asked himself.

"Now I think I see why the guardians want you back." said the stranger, removing his hood. He was a cheetah, relatively young, "If keeping_ it _alive means so much to someone like you, then I won't get in your way anymore. So, I'll let Cynder go."

The moment the cheetah finished his sentece, he felt something slam him back onto the ground, "Now who said I would let _you _go?" Cynder growled menacingly as she pushed the cheetah onto the ground with on of her back paws.

"Cynder! Don't kill him!" Spyro said.

"Why not! he just tried to kill me!" retorted Cynder.

"Now, this is what's going to get you killed back at the temple." said the cheetah, surprisingly calm, "I would recomend not having so much of a short temper if I were you."

Cynder narrowed her eyes as she looked at the cheetah, "Fine." then removed her paw from his chest.

"I have one question though." the cheetah said as he stood up, "How the hell do you to expect everyone to just accept Cynder and not try to kill her instead?"

Spyro and Cynder looked at eachother with blank expressions, then simultaniousely, "We have no idea."

* * *

About thirty feet from where the events took place, a dead ape was laying on the ground in a puddle of it's own blood. There was a arrow inplanted in it's skull right between the eyes. There was a small hook on the end of the shaft.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's kinda short (in my oppinion atleast), but I needed this chapter to be in here. It's not THAT important, but I still needed it, partly to show haw Cynder is becoming less and less "The Terror of The Skies," and more like a young dragoness that she really is. Also, I had to bring Hunter in here some how.**

**Well, I am now going to be working on my thrird story, because I haven't gotten an actual chapter out on it yet so, yeah...anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Cyrus Black, out!**

**P.S. That was one unlucky ape!**


	5. Welcome to the Dragon Temple CYNDER?

**Soooo…how does everyone think of the story so far? Hmm? Am I doing good? Please rate how well I'm doing at the end…please. Anyway, on a COMPLETELY unrelated note, I GOT FIOS!!! YAY!!! And guess what? Everything you here on the commercials is TRUE! My computer is ACTUALLY A LOT FASTER!!! Okay, on ANOTHER unrelated note, after you read this chapter, check-out a story by one of meh friends. It's called "To love an Angel" by Luna345. After that, read the sequal, "Return of the Angel," because both of them are great and I'M IN THE SECOND ONE!!!…okay, to the story…got carried away there…woops…I should stop "dot dot dot"ing right now…shoot, did it again…OH NO!!! I CAN'T STOP!!! Hey! I stopped!…right…sorry.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!**

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Dragon Temple...**_CYNDER!?_**

**_

* * *

_**

The elderly red dragon paced around a small pool of water inside the Dragon Temple. He had been doing so every day for the past month.

"Spyro...you can't die, i-it's impossible!" muttered the dragon to himself.

"Ignitus."

The red dragon, Ignitus, turned his head to see another dragon about his size, except green, "What is it Terrador?"

"You should stop acting like a worried mother and get some rest!" bellowed Terrador.

"Acting like a worried mother!" retorted Ignitus coldly, "Well, if that's what I AM acting like, then I have reason to be!" Ignitus turned to the pool in the center of the room, "Spyro has been gone for almost two months now, and the Pool of Visions won't show any sign of him!" Ignitus turned back to Terrador, "What if Spyro is dead!"

Terrador opened his mouth to say something, but was cut-off as a yellow dragon ran in, also their size, "Ignitus! Terrador! We might have a problem!"

"Problem! Great! Just what we need!" yelled Ignitus, obviousely irritable from his lack of sleep.

"Volteer, what is this problem?" asked Terrador calmly.

"Well, aparently, Cynder has been spotted heading this way."

Ignitus suddenly looked at Volteer sadly, "So that must mean that..."

"No, she might be coming to bargain him for something, and I assure you, we will do whatever it takes to return Spyro, if he is still ali..." Terrador stopped, then continued, "Let's just go."

* * *

"So, got any ideas yet?" asked Cynder as the group approached the Dragon Temple.

The cheetah, which had introduced himself as Hunter, had apologised for attacking Cynder, and asked if there was anything he could do in return. In response, Cynder said, "How about I get back to you when I decide that there's someone I want to kill without anyone finding-out it was me." Of course, everyone was a little freaked-out by her response, but, they shrugged it-off, and just dissmissed it as sarcasm...hopefuly.

Apparently, while they were gone, a small village sprung up, where many creatures lived in the multiple houses. There were cheetahs, wolves, few dragons, and many more. Unfortunately, most of them were running in fear at the sight of Cynder.

"Well, not exactly..." responded Spyro hesitantly.

"Oh great..." sighed Cynder.

Spyro caught a glimps of red wings fapping in the distance, along with wings of green, blue, and yellow, "Here come the Guardians." stated Spyro.

Cynder suddenly stopped and seemed to get nervouse, "Well, I-I'm not so sure we should do this...I mean, I'm not scared or anything, but, what if they attack me? I'm pretty sure I can't handle all of them at once..."

Spyro stopped and turned to Cynder, he noticed that there was something different about her, not just her personality either, something seemed _physically _different, "I'll make sure that they don't." replied Spyro confidently.

Cynder seemed to smile a bit, then continued walking with the rest. As the Guardians got closer, Spyro could clearly make-out their expressions: Ignitus was absolutely esctatic, Terrador was tense and a bit uneasy, Cyril seemed absolutely focused on Cynder, and Volteer was watching a butterly fly by. The Guardians landed directly in front of the small group, standing tensely. After a few minutes of akward silence, Cynder spoke-up, "Uh...hi." Then, the awkwardness continued fro a few more minutes.

Finally, Spyro broke the awkwardness, "Ignitus, we were hoping that Cynder could stay here at the Temple." Ignitus and the rest of the Guardians looked at Spyro, beffudled.

"Wh-wh-what!? bellowed Volteer, "B-but she's-she's...she's, she's...

"CYNDER!" yelled Cynder angrily, "MY NAME IS CYNDER! OKAY!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Everyone looked at Cynder in shock, who was breathing heavily. When she noticed this, she seemed to shrink back and say, "I-I'm sorry...this was a bad idea, I'm just going to leave..." Cynder then turned and began walking away.

"Cynder! Wait!" Spyro ran after her as Ignitus tried to pull him back, but missed, "Cynder! Don't leave!" Spyro yelled as he jumped in front of her.

"Why not? I don't belong here." retorted Cynder angrily.

"Because, if you leave then..." Spyro couldn't think of what to say.

"Then what!?" yelled Cynder.

Spyro looked up to her and said, "Then you won't be able to have your own life."

Cynder starred into Spyro's deep, amethyst, eyes, and Spyro returned the gaze. Cynder began feeling something, some kind of feeling, stirr inside her, but then, Ignitus spoke-up, "Spyro, If allowing Cynder to have a second chance means so much to you..." Ignitus sighed, "Then she can stay..."

At the sound of Ignitus's last words, Spyro started jumping for joy, "YIPPEEE! YESSSS!" The other Guardians looked, dumbstruck, at Ignitus, and Cynder looked utterly surprised. Hunter was smirking, "C'MON CYNDER! LET'S GET YOU A ROOM IN THE TEMPLE!" Spyro then ran-off withe Sparx flying right next to him.

"O-okay Spyro...just, let me do something." replieeed Cynder. Cynder walked over to Ignitus, causing all of the Guarudians to tense-up, then brought him into a tight embrace, "Thank you."

Ignitus felt VERY uncomfertable being hugged by someone that had tried to kill him not too long ago, but he didn't say anything. Cynder let go of him after a few seconds, then turned to follow Spyro, "What in the world happened to her?" asked Volteer.

"Was that really Cynder?" added Cyril

"A purple dragon happened, that's what." The Guarudians turned and saw Hunter smirking, "Oh, and, I would like my payment now."

* * *

_BAM!_

Spyro awoke with a start. There was another thunder storm happening again. He could hear the rain, wind, and thunder that came with the lightning. He could also hear Sparx snoring above it all as well, _Hm, I wonder if Cynder's watching the storm..._ thought Spyro as he stood-up out of the little "bowl" that he slept in snd streatched. Spyro exited the room and saw that Cynder's dorr was slightly ajar. Cynder's room was picked so that it was right across the hall from Spyro's. Spyro peered inside, and, from the light cast from the torches in the hallway, he could see that Cynder was starring drearily out the window. Spyro walked in and said, "Hey Cynder, couldn't slee..."

"Who are you?" Cynder suddenly said.

Spyro was completely confuzed by this, "Wh-what?"

"What should I do?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Cynder's voice seemed to change, "Please...help he...I-I'm scared..."

Spyro was frozen in shock, "What?" Spyro was so confuzed that he didn't notice that his tail hit a pedistal, causing it to fall over. When it hit the floor, it made a loud _THUD,_ and Cynder shook her head.

"Oh, Spyro. What are you doing here?"

_She must have been talking in her sleep, or something _relized Spyro, "Oh, I saw your door open, so I came in to see if you were awake."

"Well, I am now." replied Cynder, "IS there anything you wanted to talk about?"

_Yes _"No, nothing." responded Spyro, "I guess I'll just go back to bed now."

Spyro turned to walk back to his room, but Cynder called him, "Hey Spyro?"

"Yeah?"

"Than..."

Before Cynder could utter the first word, the ceiling above them exploded and collapsed into the room, revealing the thunderstorm above and causing the rain to enter., "What was that!?" shouted Spyro.

They lookedup into the sky to see a small group of the Bat-like Dreadwings carrying bombs of sorts and being ridden by apes, "No..." whispered Cynder.

Spyro looked at Cynder, "Please tell me this isn't your doing...please"

"NO!" shouted Cynder, "I-I didn't do anything!"

Spyro seemed to think for a few seconds, then, "Alright! We need to find the Guardians! They should know what to do!" Cynder nodded and started following Spyro through the halls.

Aftre rounding a coener, they almost collided with Ignitus and the others, "You!" shouted Terrador, "You did this!"

"No! I swear! I have nothing to do with!..." another explosion from one of the bombs cut Cynder off and shook the Temple.

"No time! Yelled Ignitus, "We have to get everyone to the Shelter!" then he ran to the entrance room and out the door to gather the inhabitants of the village.

"Please! You have to trust her!" pleaded Spyro to Terrador.

Terrador thought for a moment, then sighed, "Alright, follow us to the Shelter." Terrador led them to the end of one of the halls, "Spyro, breath fire onto this torch." ordered Terrador.

"Okay..." responded Spyro as he did what he was told to the torch. After lighting it, a small metal rod slid out from the wall, "What the...?" Volteer then used his Electricty breath to charge the rod, then a tube of water slod out of the wall, which Cyril froze. Finally, an empty bowl slid out of the wall. Terrador created a small stone, which he placed in the bowl, causing it to drop a little. after all of the tasks were complete, the wall itself slid to the side, revealing a secret passage that led to a large room at the bottom of a flight of stairs, "Cool." muttered Spyro as he stepped in, followed by everyone else, including some of the villagers who were being led by Ignitus.

"Alrigth! Everyone in!" most people stopped at the entrance to the secret passage at seeing Cynder, but Ignitus told them that they would "Either have to stay out here and most likely die, or trust the fact that Cynder would have attacked someone already if she ever intended to!" which immidiately got everyone inside.

After all of the villagers were in the large, underground, room, the door was closed and multiple torches lit. The Guardians and a few other dragons hadn't stayed in the room to go fight-off the dreadwings. Cynder stood next to Spyro. Cynder was feeling very embarrased and saddend because everyone would give her disgusted looks of fear, anger, and jsut pure hatered, so she made herself look as small as possible and hid herself behind her wings, _this is going to be a long night..._ thought Cynder.

Spyro glarred back at the people starring at her, "Just leave her alone. She's had a bad enough life already!" most of the villagers looked away, but Spyro knew what it was they talked about. _Poor Cynder... _Spyro sighed, _this is going to be a long night..._

_

* * *

_

**Hey! It's finally done! I'm sorry it took so long to get this short chapter out, but I've been busy writing a short novel for shool, being a baby-sitter in scouts, and doing everything else that you're expected to do as an all GT student...so that kinda left me with -2 hours of free time! But, I got it done! I'll try to have more chapters out on my stories as soon as possible! In fact, the moment I post this, I'll start working on the next chapter for "Black Assassin" (sorry to all the people who are waiting for SoS...).**

**Till nest time!**

**Cyrus Black**


	6. Tickedoff!

**Okay! Finally Finished SoS! Now, to work on this story for a while! Alright…let's see…well, nothing to say here really, so…I'll just get to the chapter!**

**Sorry for the wait! (Oh and, Ignore the shortness please!)**

Chapter 6: Ticked-off!

* * *

Cynder slumped through the wrackage of yet another house. She could feel the eyes of pretty much everyone boring at her back like daggers, _'They all probably think that **I **did this some how...' _thought Cynder. Cynder stopped when a rock suddenly flew by her head_, _"Alright!" yelled Cynder as she turned around, "Who threw that!?" No one said anything, they just continued to stare at her like she was about to kill them...oh, right. Cynder huffed and turned, continuing her walk.

The air raid had ended yesterday, but everyone stayind inside until it was clear that it was over. Cynder was going on a small walk, and, even though she and Spyro whated him to, Spyro had to help the Guardians with something. Cynder couldn't really believe, or _understand, _why, or how, but, she found comfort in Spyro's preasance. Aslo, Spyro would make sure that no one even looked at her in a funny way. Cynder looked up at the passing clouds, "Why did I come here?"

"That's a good question," came a voice from behind her, "Why?"

Cynder turned and saw a very strange dragon standing behind her. The dragon had black scales that actually seemed to _move, _a silver underbelly and some kind of black insignia across his chest. A black and silver blade ended his tail, along with blades on the edges of his wings. His silver eyes narrowed at Cynder in hate, "Who are you?" asked Cynder, wary of this new stranger.

"My name is Slasher, the Dragon." replied the black dragon.

Cynder felt like she had seen him before, but she couldn't remember where, "Have I seen you before?"

"Yes, you saw me only a few years ago." said the dragon quietly.

_'Uh-oh, something feels wrong...' _thought Cynder as she began to slowly back away.

"You saw me when you killed my family!" yelled Slasher as he suddenly became engulfed in a black fire and charged at Cynder.

_'Sometimes I hate it when I'm right!' _Cynder dodged to the left, but was clipped by the ball of black fire, "AHHG!" screamed Cynder in pain as she landed, facing the enraged dragon. She looked at her side and saw a bad burn mark.

"You will pay for what you have done!" yelled Slasher as dark electricity began sparking around the air in front of him.

Cynder growled at him, _'I don't want to hurt him! But if I don't do something then he'll kill me!' _Cynder comtemplated her choices: one, fight back. Two...get horribly injured, _'I choose option one.' _

Slasher shot a burts of black electricity at Cynder, but, she suddenly dissapeared, leaving behind a black smoke that quickly dispersed, "Damn!"

"Behind you." Slasher turned around to see Cynder standing over him. Before he could do anything, Cynder slammed him to the ground with her right forepaw, "Now, I'll give you one chance, leave me alone." Cynder growled, narrowing her eyes.

"You don't deserve to be alive!" spat Slasher, "You don't deserve _anything!"_

Cynder was becoming very ticked by now.

"You are nothing but an evil, cold-hearted, lizard that has no reason to be ali..."

Cynder suddenly roared in Slaaher's face, shutting him up instatly, "Kid, I could tear you to shreds in an instant, I could kill anyone here if I wanted to!" yelled Cynder, obviousely enraged, "But you know what? I didn't, and I won't! But still, after _trying _to change, everyone still doesn't trust me!" Cynder looked away, "Mabey I shouldn't blame them though..." added Cynder quietly.

Slasher was stunned, "Are you sure you're Cynder?"

Cynder almost laughed, "Right now...not entirely..."

Suddenly, a familiar voice called-out to their right, "Cynder!"

They both looked over and saw Spyro running this way, with Sparx close behind, "Spyro, this isn't..."

"Cynder!" cut in Spyro, "I thought you wanted to change!"

Cynder removed her paw from Slasher, allowing him to stand, "No! I didn't do anything!"

"She's right." added Slasher.

Spyro eyed him suspiciousely, "Who are you?"

"You shouldn't blame her for anything, I, well, just got a little mad, and...attacked her." said Slasher, giving a cheesey smile.

"You're defending me?" asked Cynder, a little confuzed at why someone that had just tried to kill her is now protecting her.

"Yep."

"Well, then I guess we're all friends now. My name is Spyro, nice to meet you...uh..." Spyro trailed-off, not knowing his name.

"Slasher." finnished Cynder and Slasher at the same time.

"Right, Slasher!"

* * *

"WHERE IS THAT IDIODIC SCOUT!"

Gaul paced around his throne room. He had been awaiting hte return of the scout he sent to follow Cynder for about two days past the time he was supposed to return. A messenger suddenly burst through the doors, screaming, "Master! The scout you sent to follow Cynder has been found dead due to a fractured skull from an arrow!"

Gaul looked at the messenger as if the ape was dancing around in circles...on fire, "What?"

"I said, the mess..."

"I KNOW WHT YOU SAID!" bellowed Gaul, making the small ape yelp in surprise, "But how!? He was one of my best...right?"

"No," replid the small ape feebily, "he was our second best scout. Your best is..."

I don't care, who, what, or where he is!" yelled Gaul, "Go get him, and tell him to find Cynder!"

"Actually, he is a she...and she, is a dragon." corrected the ape.

Gaul smiled, remembering who she was, "Yes, she will do just fine, because she blends-in perfectly with those dragons," Gaul's smile widened, "and because she, is a very _special _dragon."

* * *

**Hey! Slasher! I finally got you in here! Also, Amethyst will be in here soon, there was actually a hint of her in this chapter! Anywho, sorry for taking so long once again, I just had to finish SoS since it was almost done. Alright, notes about the next chapter:**

**Cynder is starting to become more, "accepted," by the village residents, especially since she happes to save a life of a "very _special_ dragon."**

**Till next Time!  
Cy**


	7. Taken

**Whoa, took awhile for me to get to this! I had to write chapters for about 4 other stories! Sorry for the wait! Well, on to the story!**

**Oh, and, anout the Author's notes at the end of the last chapter...I lied.**

**Enjoy!**

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SLIGHTLY BLOODY FIGHT SCENE! THIS CHAPTER IS SPECIFICLY THE RESON WHY THIS STORY IT RATED "T."

Chapter 7: Taken

* * *

Cynder was laying under a tree, shading herself from the hot sun. Spyro had to go on some mission for the elders, and Slasher had just left, saying he was looking for someone. Cynder told him he hoped he found whoever he was looking for. Unknown to Cynder, she was being watched by another dragon from in a tree. The dragon had been there for some time, waiting until it was clear that no one would come by. After everything was clear, the dragon glided away, then started walking back to where Cynder was.

Cynder thought she heard something, so she perked-up and looked at her surroundings. Nothing but trees and sky. Cynder rested her head back on the ground, attemting to fall asleep. She headr another noise a moment later, so she looked back up and saw someone heading her way. The person looked like a dragon, and as the dragon got closer, Cynder realized that the dragon heading her way was _purple. _

"What? Spyro?" muttered Cynder as she stood up. Once the purple dragon was closer, Cynder noticed that the dragon was a dragoness, and her color was a different shade of purple than Spyro's.

Once the dragoness was only a few feet away, she stopped and looked at Cynder, "Hello? Who are you?"

Cynder instatly thought something was wrong, bcause everyone knows who she is, "My name is Cynder, what's yours?"

"Cynder, huh? My name is Amethyst. Nice to meet you, Cynder."

Now Cynder knew that something was definately wrong, "So, what are you doing, Amethyst?"

"Oh, nothing, just here to meet someone." replied Amethyst, shrugging.

"Oh, meet who?" asked Cynder.

"Well, seeing as we just met, I don't think that's your business." retorted Amethyst.

Cynder eyed Amethyst suspiciousely before turning and starting her way back to the Temple, "Well, if your looking for someone, then you'll most likely find them at the Dragon Temple, so follow me."

"But, I already found who I was looking for." Amethyst said, causing Cynder to freeze up.

"Not again..."

Cynder turned just in time to have a large chunck of Earth collide with her skull, knocking her unconceouse, "Well now, Cynder, time to pay for what you have done." Amethyst looked at Cynder for a few seconds then realized something, "How am I supposed to bring her back to Gaul? She's too big!" suddenly, there was a bright flash around Cynder body. Amethyst had to sheild her eyes with her wings. When the flash was gone, Amethyst removed her wings and saw that Cynder had shrunken to being only slightly bigger than her, "Well, this works."

* * *

After about two hours, Amethyst had managed to drag the new normal-sized Cynder about a mile. It was now dark out, so Amethyst had set-up camp there. Amethyst froze Cynder to a tree with Ice Breath to make shure that she didn't escape, then made a small fire with Fire Breath. After a few minutes, Cynder groaned and opened her eyes.

"Huh...? Where am I?" mumbled Cynder as she looked around the nighttime forest.

"Your in the middle of the forest." answered Amethyst as she walked over to Cynder.

"Huh? Amethyst! What did you do!? Why can't I move!?" shouted Cynder angrily.

"One, I knocked oyou unconceouse with an Earth attack, and two, I froze you to a tree with Ice Breath."

Cynder looked down at herself and froze from the shock. She was smaller than before, and she looked like she was only ffifteen or so, "What the hell happenes to me!" shouted Cynder.

Amethyst shrugged, "I don't know."

Cynder growled at her, "Why did you do this?"

"You need to pay for what you've done, Cynder, and I'm going to make sure of it."

Looked down in dismay, "I guess you're right..." Amethyst was taken aback by this, "Since almost everyone wants me dead, then just kill me..."

"What? You're just ganna accept it like that!" Amethyst shouted. After a few seconds, Amethyst shook her head and walked over to the fire, put it out, and went to sleep.

Cynder sobbed silently, unable to sleep from the sadness she felt, _'I don't deserve to live anymore...not after what I've done...'_

* * *

Spyro walked into the Temple doors to find a worried Ignitus, "Hey Ignitus! I went to that village to told me to go to and talked to the leader like you told me." said Spyro cheerily.

"Oh, hello Soyro...h-how are you?"

Spyro noticed that Ignitus was a little sad, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, it's Cynder, Spyro...she..."

"What! What wrong with Cynder, is she okay!?"

"Well, she has vanished, we can't find her...no one can..." answered Ignitus sadly.

Spyro's eyes wided in shock, "No..." then he turned and ran off, out of the Temple.

"Spyro! Wait!" called Ignitus, but it was too late, spyro had left.

Spyro ran to the edge of the forest, then looked up at the sun, it had begun rising about two hours ago. Spyro spread his wings and took flight, in a desoerate hope to find Cynder, "CYNDER! WHAERE ARE YOU!?"

* * *

Amethyst stood in front of Cynder, who was still frozen to a tree. Amethyst didn't know what to do now. Cynder was awake, so she couldn't drag her to Gaul, and she didn't feel like fighting, especially since it would attract attention.

"I won't fight..." sobbed Cynder.

"What? Did you just say you won't fight!?"yelled Amethyst, completely shocked.

"Just, please, don't make it hurt..."

"What? I'm not going to kill you, I was just...returning you."

Cynder looked at Amethyst for a moment before realizing what she meant. Cynder's eyes widened, "No...no! Don't take me back there! Please!" pleaded Cynder, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Amethyst was starting to begin to think that she got the wrong dragon, "Look at this...the great Terror of the Skies pleading for mercy, are you sure you're Cynder?"

"I'll do anything! Just don't take me back!"

Amethyst looked at Cynder with a deep hatred, "Can you brign back all the lives of those that you killed!" shouted Amethyst.

Cynder looked at Amethyst pleadingly, "No...but taking me to Gaul will just cause more to die! I don't want that to happen..."

Suddenly, ten, large apes emerged from the trees, gearde in full battle armor, "Good job, _dragon, _you have returned Cynder to us, now, you are no longer needed." stated the largest of the apes.

Amethyst nodded and started walking away, until one of the apes stepped in front of her, "You're goin' no where." said the ape with an evil grin.

Amethyst turned around to see herself surrounded, and Cynder looking at her sadly, "Now, you must be killed, and the rest of you race will follow soon after." laughed the lead ape as he raised his sword to stike.

Amethyst smiled slightly, "Good luck." then whacked the ground wither her tail, sending a small ripple through the earth around her and launching the apes away from her. Thw quaked also caused the ice holding Cynder to the tree to crack.

One of the apes charged her, but she burnt it to a pile of ashe and armor with a jet of fire...that was pink tinted. The rest of the apes charged at her at once, but she attacked the closest one with her claws, ripping open it's chest and spraying blood around the area, killing it quickly. Before she had a chance to react, one of the apes craked her side with a club, sending her to the ground in a horrinble amount of pain.

"Die!" shouted one of the apes as it stood over her, ready to strike.

Before the ape could land the blow, a silver blade shot through it's chest, killing it instantly. The blade was pulled out, and the body fell to the side, revealing Cynder with a paw held out to aid Amethyst, "No hard feelings?"

Amethyst looked at Cynder's paw, then grasped it as Cynder helped her up, "I guess..." then, the two turned to face the remaining apes, "Who's next?"

The apes hesitated, but charged after a few seconds. Cynder dissapeared into a black mist, and Amethyst impaled an ape through the head with an ice spike. Cynder then reapeared directly in front of another ape, cathcing it off guard, and jumped up, decapitating it with a swipe of her tail. She then dissapeared into black mist again before getting blood sprayed on her from the headless ape. Amethyst sliced another ape in two with her tail, which was covered in deadly sharpe ice. Six down, four to go. Cynder re-appeared next to Amethyst, as they starred down the remaining apes, who were now beginning to look scared. Suddenly, two arrows flew out of the forest, impaling themselves in the skulls of two of the smaller apes, killing them. The other smaller apes turned to run, but they were both frozen completely into ice. One of them was the normal coor of ice, the other had a black shade to it.

Spyro and Slasher flew down into the landing, and Hunter hopped out of the bush. The remaining, lead, ape, glared at the group, "You will all die by the hand of the Dark Master!" then slit his own throat.

Spyro and Slasher turned around and looked at thw two dragonesses, "So, you twp alright?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, thank you Spyro." answered Cynder, "Although, we had things covered."

"I know, but, I wanted to get some action as well, uh...what is your name?"

Cynder almost forgot about her change in appearance, "Come one Spyro! Think, who do I look like?"

Spyro examined her up and down: Black scales, violet chest, stomach, and wing underside. Three horns. Sappire blue eyes. Everything is the same, except for the size, "Cynder?"

Cynder smiled, "Glad you recognize me."

Through the whole conversation between Spyro and Cynder, Amethyst and Slasher had their own conversation, "Did you actually kidnap Cynder?" asked Slasher.

"Yep." replied Amethyst.

"Wow, I can't belive that you went through with that plan we made five years ago!" laughed Slasher.

"Well, the last part was killing her, so...I think we should scrap it."

"That's prbably a good idea." said SLasher, with a slight chuckle.

"We should start heading back now." stated Hunter.

"Yeah, let's go!" shouted Spyro as he took flight, "Race you!...uh..All of you!"

Everyone (except Hunter) took flight after Spyro, while Hunter bound through the forest underneath them.

* * *

**Hey Slasher, hope I didn't mess-up Amethyst, but I think I got her pretty good. Anywho, Cynder's back to normal! YAY! So what now? Well, this story is not over yet, but is is close. I just want to say that I will not be going all the way to Malefor's defeat, but will most likely end at Gaul's defeat, so, keep readn'!**

**Till next Time!  
Cy**

**Oh, and Slasher and I have started a Co-written Story, the first chapter should either be up by the time you read this, or soon after, so check it out! It will posted as Slasher's story, not mine. While your there, check-out his other stories as well!  
Type in this name EXACTLY into the Author search box to get to his profile!: Slasher Dragon of Darkness**


	8. Shadows of Trial

**Okay, time for the next chapter!…you know what? If I have nothing to say about this chapter, then I'm not going to put Author's Notes! So, don't expect many Author's notes, but, if you do see one, PLEASE READ IT! It will probably be important! Oh, but, there is one thing for me to say...  
What happense in this chapter will sound familiar, so, please tell me wh you think it is. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 8: Shadows of Trial

* * *

Ignitus and the rest of the Guardians were dumbfounded. Not only were there two Purple Dragons in existance right now (which was amazing), but, now they find a _third _purple dragon!?

"B-but this must be impossible!" shouted Cyril.

Spyro looked over the other three dragons beside him. Cynder, Slasher, and Amethyst. When Spyro first saw Amethyst, he didn't really notice that she was purple due the battle happening, but, after walking a few meters after the fight, he _did _notice, and it kinda freaked him out.

Volteer started to yell out random big words from the sight of her, "Th-this is amazing! Exciting! Outstanding! Obsurd! Improbible! _Impossible! _Im-"

"WE GET IT!" shouted Amethyst, annoyed by Volteer's energeticness, "I'm another Purple Dragon! DEAL WITH IT!"

All of the Guardians instantly stopped mumbling and talking, then looked at her apologeticly, "We are sorry, but, there is only supposed to be one Purple Dragon every Ten Generations or so," stated Ignitus, "Yet here we have three."

"Okay, well, that's all good and dandy, but, can we get some sleep now?" said Slasher, rubbing his eyes, "It's almost midnight, and it was not fun walking back to the Temple."

The other three young dragons nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, but, due to the recent attack from the apes, there are only two rooms available, so you'll have to share." reminded Terrador.

"Uh, how many beds per room?" asked Spyro nervousley.

"One of the rooms has two beds, the other, only one." said Cyril, with a sly smile.

The four young dragons looked back and forth between eachother nervousley, excpet for Cynder, who started to blush, causing each of the Guardians to grin widely, "Well?" asked Ignitus, "Who gets what room?"

No one said anything for a few seconds.

"Me and Slyro will take the single-bed room." Cynder suddenly blurted out, causing her to blush harder as she looked down.

Soyro turned his head and starred at, in complete shock

"Then we get the two-bed room!" exclaimed Slasher as he and AMethyst stared walking away.

"Have a good night!" called Amethyst before turning the corner.

Spyro continued to look at Cynder, while Cynder continued to blush and stare at the ground, "Well, now that that is settled, we would also like to get some rest." stated Ignitus as he and the other guardians left as well.

"Cynder?" SPyro said as he started aprroaching her.

"Come on! Lets go!" yelled Cynder as she turned and began walking down the hall leaving Spyro completely dumbfounded.

_'What did I just _DO!?" shouted Cynder at herself as she walked, hoping that Spyro was following. She heard another set of claws scratching across the floor besides hers, which meant that he was, _'Actually, I can't really tell if that's a good thing, or a bad thing...'_

_

* * *

_

Spyro and Cynder atood at the door of their room, waiting for it to just magically open, because both of them were nervouse about entering.

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." stated Spyro sudden;y as he pushed the door open.

"What? No, that wouldn't be fair!" said Cynder as she followed him in.

"No, I will sleep on the floor, you deserve to have the bed." said Spyro, turning torwards Cynder.

Cynder shook her head, "No, I have tried to kill you before, so _you _deserve the bed."

Spyro was almost yelling now, "I don't care about that! You had to suffer through being Malefor's slave for years! So you are going to take the bed!"

Cynder couldn't respond to that argument. So she just glared at him instead. Then, laughter was heard from the open doorway, so they both looked to see who was there, but nobody was, "Who's there?" asked Cynder.

More laughter, and the shadow of a dragon turning and walking away was all they got in response, "Hey! wait! Who are you!" called Spyro as he ran out of the room, Cynder trailing him.

AS they exitied the room, they saw yet another shadow turn around the corner, so they followed it to the training room. The room was dark, and only lit by windows where the moon shone. They could barely mak-out the shape of training dummies scattered about the room.

"Where did he go?" wondered Spyro as he walked to the center of the room.

Cynder, on the other hand, stayed th the entrance of the room, looking around nervousley, remember ing something she overheard recently when she still served Malefor, _'What if this is him? What if this is the new dragon that they were talking about? This could be bad.' _Suddenly, somethingpushed her from behing, causing her to fall flat on her face. When she jumped back to her feet, everything around her was completely black. Nothing but black in every direction, even down, "Wh-where am I?"

Spyro was in no better condition. He turned to see where Cynder was, but, she had dissapeared, "Cynder! Where are you!"

"She's right in front of you!" echoed a voice through the large room.

"What? Show yourself!"

"Nah, I don't feel like it." replied the voice, "But you might want to find Cynder fast, or else she might get hurt."

"WHERE IS SHE!" roared Spyro, "If you hurt her at all! I will destroy you!"

"First off, you can't even find me, and second, she is in this room still, but, I have conceled her from the light, with an Illusion of shadow." stated the voice, "So, just light the way, young 'hero.'"

Spyro contemplated the voice's words for a moment, "What the hell does that even mean!?"

"Hey, I revealed too much already." said the voice casually, "I gave you the clues, so use them!"

Spyro grumbled angrily as he thought about what the voice said, '_Conceled her from the light, with an illusion of shadow...what does that mean?' _Spyro thought some more, _Illusion, a trick of the eyes, so, she IS here, I just cant see her. What else did he say? 'Just light the way?' What does that mean!?' _That's when Spyro heard it.

"Spyro? Spyro! Where are you!?"

It was Cynder, and she soundes scared out of her mind. Unfortunately, the echoing of the room prevevted him from following her voice, "Cynder! Stay where you are! Don't move!"

"O-okay..."

_'Hmm, light the way...light the way with what? I'm pretty sure that I don't have the element 'Light' so, what else is there...got it!' _Spyro shot a fireball to the ceiling of the training room, and, as it hit the ceiling, it exploded, lighting-up the entire room. Spyro quickly loked around to see if he saw Cynder, and, although it was only for a moment, he did. She was sitting a few feet away from him, looking around nervousley, but, as the light faded, so did Cynder.

Cynder also saw the flash. All of the darkness around her dissipated, but then reappeared a moment later, _'What was that?'_

"Cynder!" called Spyro once more.

"What?" replied Cynder.

"Just stay there a little longer, okay?"

"Alright."

Spyro shot another fireball to the ceiling, then watched ot see where Cynder appeared. The fireball exploded, and he saw her in the same spot as last time, so he ran over to where she was before the light faded. As Spyro was running, the Cynder dissapeared again, so, insted of stopping, he plowed directly into her, bringing them both to the ground. They both rolled a foot or two, before stopping, with Cynder on top of Spyro and the ends of their muzzles only a few centimeters apart.

"looks like I found you." said Spyro, starring into Cynder's sapphire-green eyes.

"I guess you did." replied Cynder, who was lost in Spyro's amethyst orbs.

While both pf them laid there for the next minute, a new dragon watched from a large wooden beam near the ceiling, _'I did what she told me to do, so I guess I should be going now.' _though the new dragon as he began walking to a small window near the ceiling. As he opened the window, he stopped, thinking twice about what to do, _Then again, thisgs could become very interesting around here, so...' _The dragon closed the window and sat back on his haunches, watching the two young dragon stand to their feet, and walk out of the room, side by side, _I think I'll stay a little longer, just to keep an eye on them. I'm sure she won't mind, I mean, she _is _her daughter and all, so she should be happy that I watch over her daughter a little longer._' The dragon was about to float down to the ground, when he thought better of it, _'No, it would be much safer to watch from the shadows, for me, and for her.'_ A small smile spred across the dragon's lips as his silver eyes (**A/N: Yes, that's right!**) starred out the window and to the two moons, _Besides, It will much more fun if I get to cause some meyham and not get blammed for it.' _

With that, the black dragon curled up and fell asleep, awaiting the next day.

* * *

**Alright, kinda short, but, it had a nice little surprise at the end, didn't it? My fans of SoS definatley know who that little, "Mystery dragon" is, right? Ya know, I just couldn't help but put him in there, especially since I came-up with a good reson to do it too! You will see more of him in later chapters, but not much, just small stuff, nothn' big...mabey...**

**The one that just made you say, "NO WAY!"  
Cy**


	9. Finaly

**Well, sorry for the long wait on this! I was on vacation…for a long time, and camp…and more vacation…yeah…anyway, I'll just get you to the chapter!**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 9:Finally

* * *

Gual was once again pacing back and forth, his staff in hand, and a cowering ape at the base of the stairs that led to his throne.

"Any news on our agent?" Gual bellowed, causing the small ape to shrink back.

"Um, well, it seems she has joined the dragons..." mumbled the ape shakily.

Gual stopped pacing and stood to face the giant doors that were at the other end of the room. He calmly contemplated what to do next. he could go and retrieve Cynder himself, or he could just attack the Temple with his entire army, killing everyone. Mabey he would hire an assassin. There was one in particular that he wanted to hire, but he couldn't find that specific assassin at the moment. His next choice would have been perfect as well, but she was a little too..."odd" for his liking. In fact, he thought she was down right mental. AFter thinking for what seemed like hours, he decided on his next move.

"Get the best 3 soldiers you know, I'm going to get Cynder, and remove a few annoyances as well."

* * *

Cynder sat on the top of a hill nearby the Temple, watching the sun rise, and the beautiful colors the sky became as it did. Last night was a little akward, since there was only one bed that she and Spyro had to share, but Spyro stated that he would sleep on the floor. Cynder still wasn't sure if that relieved her, or dissapointed her, even now. There were so many things she wasn't sure about, and not just the reason why she had chosen to follow Spryo in the first place. Now she had so many more questions! Like, what should she do now? What if Gual comes looking for her? What if Malefor returns? What happened last night? Who did it? Why? And finally...

"Am I actually gaining feeling for Spyro?" said Cynder out loud.

"I don't know, are you?"

Cynder jumped out of her scales when she heard the voice from right behind her, "Don't sneak-up on me!" shouted Cynder as she turned to see another black dragon sitting there. Cynder then realized something, "Wait, how _did _you sneak-up on me?"

The dragon shrugged, "It's what I do."

Cynder eyed him suspicousely. He was mostly back, with white horns and chest, and a horrible scar on one of his wings, "Who are you?" asked Cynder.

The dragon turned and began walking to a nearby tree, "Just someone doing job."

Cynder tilted her head to the side, "And that would be...?"

The dragon stopped, "Wouldn't you like to know?" then stepped behind the tree, out of sight.

Cynder ran behind the tree to force him to explain, but he was gone, "Well, now I have more questions, don't I?" said Cynder aloud.

"Do you talk to yourself a lot?"

Cynder nearly jumped out of her scales again, "Damnit, stop doing that!" shouted Cynder as she turned on the person that scarred her.

When she turned completely around, she found herself snarling in Spyro's face, who seemed very scarred at the moment, "Uhh, I don't know what I did, but I can take a hint." said Spyro sadly as he began to sulk away to the Temple.

Cynder realised what she had done and ran in front of him, "No, no! I diddn't mean to...i'ts just that, this guy, and he..." as Cynder spoke, her voice got quieter, and Spyro looked at her funny. Suddenly, Cynder just threw her arms us, "GAH! I just want to say..." Cynder took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

Cynder looked at the ground sadly, tears forming in her eyes, _'Why am I crying?' _thought Cynder.

Spyro was at a loss for words, heck, he couldn't even move. Cynder, his former enemy, was in front of him, apologising and crying, and he had no clue what to do.

Meanwhile, in a nearby tree, the black dragon facepalmed himself, _'He is such an idiot!'_ then he flapped his wings twice in Spyro and Cynder's direction. When the gust of wind hit Spyro from behind, it caused him to stumble forward into Cynder, bringing them both to the ground, with Spyro on top, muzzles nearly touching. Spyro gazed into Cynder's deep, sapphire, and still teary eyes, and Cynder returned the gaze.

"Spyro..." whispered Cynder softly, before she closed her eyes and leaned forward.

* * *

The black dragon watched the new couple from his perch in the tree, satisfied with his work, "Sometimes it's too easy." he whispered to himself. He lay on his back watching a cfar off storm cloud approach them. As he looked, he had a feeling that the storm wasn't a good sign for once, "Guess I spoke too soon." he mumbled to himself as he sat up and shook his body, "The fun's about to begin." saaid the black dragon as he prepared to take flight. It was time to tell his employer about his success, then he'd join the fight.

* * *

Ignitus watched the Pool of Visions alone, examining it's strange image. It showed a pure white background, with a silver lining, and aswirling mix of black and purple.

"This is very odd." mumbled Ignitus to himself.

Then, the image shimmered and changed. Now, a female dragoness, the color of snow, lay on the floor, craddling a small, black egg, a small, content smile across her lips.

"Who is that?" asked ignitus to himself.

Then, the image shimmered, and dissapated.

"Well then," said Ignitus, ruffling his wings, "That was interesting."


	10. Stand and fight

**Alrighty! It seems a lot of people like this story! Well, the ones that actually reviewed did anyway…REAVIEW THIS STORY DAMNIT! I like seeing what people think of my story! Even if they call it crap, but only if they have a good reason. Well, anyway, I'll stop ranting and get to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Stand and Fight!

* * *

The next day began wonderfuly. Spyro and Cynder lay side-by-side on the roof of the Temple, tails intertwined, and watching the sun rise into the sky. Everything was just perfect, then...

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Spyro and Cynder both bolted up, eyes wide, listening to the voice.

"WE HAVE A REALLY BIG PROBLEM!"

They both ran to the edge to see Hunter sprinting toward the Temple, so, Spyro flew down to see what was wrong, Cynder following close behind, "Hunter! Hunter, what's the problem?" yelled Spyro.

Hunter came sliding to a halt, then bent over with his hands on his kneese, panting, "Gual...dreadwings...apes...storm...tired...about to fai..." Hunter fainted on the spot.

Spyro quickly placed Hunter on his back then took flight to the Temple, Cynder following once more. On the way, Cynder looked back and saw the unnaturaly large storm approaching.

_'But how did he find-out?' _questioned Cynder to herself.

Spyro flew in the window that lead to the Pool of Visions, but could barely fit due to having to carry Hunter, and saw Ignitus watching the pool of water calmly. That is, until he saw Spyro carrying Hunter.

"Spyro! Cynder! What on earth happened!?" bellowed Ignitus, worried.

Spyro set Hunter on the ground, "Hunter said he saw Gual and a few apes heading this way, then he fainted from running too hard, I guess." answered Spyro.

"But why would Gual come here?" asked Ignitus.

"No clue." responded Spyro. Then he noticed that Cynder was starring at the floor, "Cynder? Do you know why?"

"I-I think he might have found-out about me somehow...or, mabey he knew all along." answered Cynder quietly.

"How long until they get here?" asked Ignitus once more.

" I don't..." suddenly there was a loud scream from one of the nearby villagers, "Know..."

"Spyro, Cynder, go help the villagers! I'll get the other Guardians!" ordered Ignitus as he ran into the halls.

Spyro ran over to the window and was about to take flight, when he noticed Cynder wasn't following, "Cynder, what's wrong?"

Cynder didn't want to admit it but, the truth was, "I-I'm scarred." she whispered, "I-I don't want to go back..."

"Then you stay here." ordered Spyro sternly before diving out of the window.

Cynder took a step forward, but stopped when she heard Gual yell, "HAHA! Come Cynder! I have more work for you to do!"

Cynder froze in her spot, utterly terrified, and on the verge of tears, _'I'm so usueless!' _screamed Cynder at herself, _'And now I'm letting Spyro fight on his own!' _Cynder placed her paws on her head and shook it, "I have to stop being a coward!" she then heard Gual once more.

"Ah-hah! Spyro, isn't it! Tell me where Cynder is and I won't have to take your life!"

"Spyro..." whispered Cynder, "I'M COMING SPYRO!" roared Cynder as she leapt out of the window, _'It's time to stand and fight!'_

* * *

Spyro crouched low to the ground, lips curled into a growl, "No way I'm letting you near Cynder."

"Have it your way." said Gual, shrugging, "Kill him!"

Gual sat on his large dreadwing and watched his subordinates close in on Spyro, each on a dreadwing of their own, wearing the best armor available, and carrying the deadlies swords they had. The first of his three warriors swiped at Spyro with his sword, but missed as Spyro lept into the air. Unfortuanetly, Spyro was slammed back into the ground when a dreadwing tackled him. Spyro quickly unleashed a jet of flame onto the ugly beast's head, killing it almost instantly and causing it to fall over, dead. Before Spyro had a chance to recover, the next warrior charged at him, and landed a blow, creating a gash on Spyro's back, knocking him to the ground.

Spyro tried to get back up, but his arm would work for some reason, _'Wh-why can't I move!'_

"Poison laced swords." stated Gual, "Annoying, aren't they?"

_'DAMNIT!"_

The three warriors raised their swords above ther heads, ready to strike, but just before they could deal the finishing blow, they were blown back by a gust of wind.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Spyro was able to barely move his head to see a young black dragon, with unusually large wings, land next to him, "Hey...Slasher." said Spyro, with a small smile.

"Need some help?"

"Just a little."

Gual growled in anger, "Get him you imbicels!"

The warriors charged Slsher, but he was ready. He launched a large fireball at the nearest enemy, blasting it back, and killing it instantly. Before the next two could reach him, he launched another at the next ape. This time, though, the apes were ready. Just before impact, the ape shouldered the ball of dark fire, and the flames exploded around the ape, leaving it unharmed.

"What!?" shouted Slasher before being shoulered by the ape himself.

Slasher landed on his feet and was about to attack, but was tackled to the ground by one of the other dreadwings. As he struggled to remove the dreadwing, the ape tried to swing at him. Slasher saw this coming and rasied his tail so that the silver blade on the end would parry it. Imediately after, he jabbed his tail blade through the dreadwing's throat, then pushed it aside and removing his tail, which had a few drops of green blood on it.

Slasher looked at the blood in disgust, "I never knew they had green blood!"

"Slasher, look-out." shouted Spyro, but it was too late, the other ape had slashed across Slasher's back before he could react, paralyzing him as well. Slasher fell down next to Spyro, "Woops."

Spyro rolled his eyes, "Great, now we're _both _dead."

"Alright, try let;s try this again!" shouted Gual, "KILL THEM!!!"

The remaining two apes raised their swords once more, but, once again, they were stopped when a stream of lightning sent their swords flying.

"Sorry I'm late!" shouted Amethyst as she comet-dashed into one of the apes.

"Already said that." said Slasher.

"Oh, well...sorry I'm late too!"

"ARRG! How many of you pests are y!...wait. Is she, purple? Gah! Nevermind, KILL HER!"

Both of the remaining dreadwings flew at Amethyst, but at the last moment, she jumped into the air, and the dreadwings collided with eachother. Amethyst then soth ice spikes rapidly at the two overgrown bats, making two frozen slices of swiss cheese, dreadwing stlye. Imediately after landing on the ground She rolled to the side to dodge a large ape fist, then blasted the ape with an earth shot, launching it back into a house, and snapping it's neck.

"Hah!" shouted Amethyst in victory.

Unfortunately, she didn't notice that the last ape grabbed his sword and was now about to strike her. Just before the blow was dealt, two ice spike shot out of it's chest, one black, one blue, then the ape fell over dead.

Amethyst turned around to see Spyro and Slasher barely standing, and particles of ice dispersing around their maws, "Whoa, thanks."

"No problem." they both answered simultaniousely.

The next thing they knew, a small green lazer hit the ground at their feet, and then an explosions launched them into the air. When they hit the ground, each of them were out cold, and badly brused.

"Never let your guard down." said Gual as he advanced on the three young dragons, his two, large, swords drawn.

* * *

**Okay! I'm leaving-off here! Why, you might ask? Well, that's because cliffhangers keep the readers coming back for more!!! Why do you think I end almost everything (for my other stories, atleast), in a cliffy?**

**Well, Till next Time, I guess!  
Cy**


	11. Anything for my daughter

**This is it, the last chapter to one of my most popular stories! I do hope everyone liked it, and that you'll also check-out some of my other stories if you already haven't. So, without further ado…**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Anything for my Daughter

* * *

Gual watched, eyes wide in shock, as Cynder's sapphire green eyes began to fade back in, and the darkness swirling around her dissapeared.

"No! That's not possible!" raored gual as he began to approach Cynder.

Gual raised his swords above his head, planning to kill Cynder before she could regain her senses, then he would kill the unconceouse Spyro afterwards. Suddenly, Cynder's head shot upwards, her eyes dissapearing once more, and yelled.

"NO!" some invisible force of energy blasted Gual backwards. He came sliding to a stop a few meters away, as Cynder stood straight up, her body once again shrouded in darkness, and her eyes glowing white, "Guuuuuuuaaaaaaal!" roared Cynder as she began to float upwards, wind whiping around her like a hurricane, and small dark particles floating around, "You made me his slave, you treated me like dirt!" began Cynder, "You did everything Malefor said, all for the promise of vengance on dragons!"

Gual tried to step forward, but each time his foot raised, he would be pushed back by a wave of black energy now pulsating from Cynder.

"Someone that is as strong as you, and as great a leader as you, should not be following orders," said Cynder quietly, "For that, I almost pity you..."

Cyner's wings shot open, to reveal dark, empty pits of darkness, which shot forth swirling tenticles of black smoke that lanced torward Gual. Gual's eyes widdened as the tenticles collided with him, sending his flying backwards. the tenticles continued to travel with Gual as more of them attacked, quickly engulfing his body. When the swirling mass of dark smoke finaly hit a wall, the smoke spread out around the wall, until Cynder closed her wings, ending the barrage and releasing the darkness, changing back to normal. When the black smoke cleared completely, nothing could be found of Gual. He was gone.

When Cynder landed on th ground, she imediately fell over next to Spyro, her eyes barely open. She whsipered one word before falling unconceouse.

"Almost."

At that instant, the four Guardians flew down, looking around the scene in surprise.

Ignitus shook his head, almost laughing, "Looks like we missed a lot."

* * *

The Chronicler sighed as the black book in front of him closed, "I hope you know what you have caused, Trillana."

A dragoness walked over next to the Chronicler, laughing, "A mother will do anything for their daughter." The dragoness was totaly white in color. In fact, if she were to stand in snow, you wouldn't be able to see her. She had white wings, tipped with sharpe blades, and a scyth as a tail blade. Her horns, exactly like Cynder's. The dragoness sighed, "I cn't beleve how much she looks like her mother."

"Trillana, when you saved Cynder that day, you changed the future of this entire world, and even some other worlds as well! And sending that assassin, he was supposed to be hired by _Malefor, _not you!" yelled the Chronicler, which is something he doesn't do often.

Trillana gave the Chronicler an annoyed Glare, "Didn't you just hear me? Besides, if those two do end-up winning, then Spyro won't be alone his whole life, plus, he has a partner to help him!"

"Yes, but he would have done just fine without the threat of Cynder betraying him." countered the Chronicler.

Trillana smiled, "Well, that's life, everything has a risk to it. Besides, they're both very bright, they will find a way to triumph."

The old Guardian of Time shook his head and waited for one of the purple books to float over to him and open, "When a dead dragon saves another dragon that was supposed to die, time usualy ends-up in need of fixing..."

Trillana gave him a quizzical look, "It's happened before?"

"Hundreds of times, and not just in our dimension either." replied the Chronicler as the pages of the purple book flipped by.

Trillana shrugged, "Ah, well, atleast my work is finaly done."

"It's time for you to go, Trillana." said the Chronicler as he paused from looking at the book to watch Trillana.

Trillana's form began to fade away, "My only regeret is not being there to watch my daughter grow up..." with that, Trillana's body completely faded away.

The Chronicler looked back at the book, and watched as Spyro and Cynder fought their was through Malefor's army of Darkness, "Mabey this story will have a happy ending after all...

* * *

**Yeah, that's it, no more, it's the end. The story will basicaly follow DoTD from here out. If you haven't played the game, then...well, go play it! GOSH! Anyway, I want to thank everyone that reviewed (except for one person...)! This was only my second fic, and I'm glade everyone enjoyed it so much! To everyone that didn't review, I'll never know if you liked my story or not, so, no cookies for you. Well, no one get's cookies anyway, but right now I'm imagining myself giving cookies to everyone that reviewed...**

**I had fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading it!**

**Till next Time, I guess!****  
Cyrus Black**


	12. Chapter SURPRISE

Chapter ?- What if?

* * *

The new Chronicler, formerly the Guardian of Fire, Ignitus, paced around his library calmly, checking to make sure all the books were ordered correctly, and in pristine condition. Since being placed in this new "job" not too long ago, nothing drastic has happened that required much of his attention, thanks to Spyro and Cynder. It would appear that the Realms would be balanced and safe for a long time to come. Still, Ignitus wondered what things would be like if Spyro and Cynder had progressed differently? What if Spyro beat Cynder at Convexity the first time? Or what if Cynder decided to take Spyro back to Gual's castle after exiting Convexity? What if Hunter hadn't had caught-up with Cynder and Spyro? What if Gual actually did hire the first hitman he thought of?

"Gah, 'What if, what if, what if'!" Ignitus sighed and stopped pacing, facing the finished book containing Spyro, Cynder, and Cynder's Mother's story, "These things...there's always questions, and there's always answers, but there's not always answered questions, nor questioned answers!" he shook his head, then beckoned for the book to come out and open, "My curiosity is getting the better of me...so, history, what if things went differently...?" he asked, the pages flipping all the way back to the beginning, "Show me something...different."

* * *

"Foolish dragon! I told you that you can't defeat me!"

Spyro's body was shaking. He was exhausted, beaten, and physically incapable of retaliating. All he could do was slowly stagger into unconsciousness as the portal to the Dark Master's prison began to unfold, creating a vortex that began to pull him to it.

_'It's over...I lost...'_

* * *

**The Legend of Spyro: Cynder's True Will.**

**Coming soon to a...uh...webpage, near you! :D**


End file.
